First Time
SCREAM ACADEMY 1x01 „FIRST TIME” '' '' Wielki, stary gmach akademii położony na przedmieściach jakiegoś miast, gdzieś w USA. Miał on dwa piętra. Wyglądał dosyć dobrze jak na tyle lat, ile tam stał. Jednak nagle, do budynku zaczęła zbliżać się tajemnicza postać w czarnych szatach. Widać było jej tył, więc trudno było stwierdzić, czy ową osobą była kobieta czy mężczyzna. '' ''Mniejsza z tym, w środku szkoły, na wielkiej, dopiero co odremontowanej sali gimnastycznej, dyrektorka Saint Foss Academy czekała, aż wszyscy umilkną by mogła znów przywitać uczniów swojej szkoły, jak i powitać nowy zestaw „najmądrzejszej młodzieży w USA”. Tak, '''Rhonda Abster', bo właśnie o niej mowa, jak lew próbowała bronić dobrego imienia szkoły. Jej siostra – Heidi, siedziała w pierwszym rzędzie jak reszta nauczycieli, pedagogów, etc. Była raczej jak jej przeciwieństwo. Stonowana, niewywołująca niepotrzebnych kłótni, jak i presji na uczniach. '' Właśnie, à propos tych młodych, wybitnych geniuszy, siedzących, z tyłu, prawdopodobnie czekających aż ta niepotrzebna szopka się skończy. Wśród nich były znane, jak i mniej znane twarze. '''Kim Wentworth', uczennica ostatniej klasy, córka słynnego biznesmena Henry’ego Wentwortha, który utworzył prawdziwe imperium ze swoich inwestycji, królowa Instagrama, córeczka tatusia siedziała koło swojego chłopaka – Teda Harrisa, chłopaka, który, oprócz sportu, kocha najbardziej siebie. Parę razy rozstawali się ze sobą, i schodzili, jednak, pomimo wielu utrudnień, są nadal w ”szczęśliwym i zdrowym” związku. Obok „Kim”, siedziało oczywiście jej wierne, zawsze przynoszące jej picie popychadło – Estelle Smith. Jak pewnie każdy się domyśla, dziewczyna nie była zadowolona ze swojej roli, jednak, nie wiadomo czemu, nigdy nie stawiała się swojej „królowej”, bo właśnie tak nazywała siebie samą Kim. Nawet w wakacje pełniła rolę jej „managerki”, jeżeli tak można to nazwać. Następnymi osobami siedzącymi koło Kim byli, również oczywiście – Josie Rubinstein i Ryan Cook, czyli, skromnie mówiąc, wierna kopia Kim i jej chłopaka.'' Zdjęcia całego „wydarzenia” robiła oczywiście '''Stephanie Lowley'. Piękna, mądra i miła dziewczyna, redaktorka szkolnej gazetki, pasjonatka fotografii i , oczywiście, największy wróg Kim. Od pierwszych dni w szkole dziewczyny nie darzyły się sympatią.'' Kim: '''Uh, czy ten plastikowy posąg wreszcie przemówi… '''Stephanie: '''Niezłe posunięcie, Kim, co sądzisz o usunięciu photoshopa? W dzisiejszych czasach niestety tyle dziewczyn mu ulega. ;) '''Kim: Zamknij się, porno-kamerzystko. A poza tym, nie muszę używać photoshopa..w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie… Stephanie: 'Nie mów tak do mnie, okej?? '''Kim: '''To nie prowokuj.. '''Stephanie: '''Okej… ''Odeszła. 'Kim i Josie: '''Idiotka. ''Tymczasem trochę bardziej z tyłu, siedziała '''Bonnie Marks '– „krejzi dajrekszjonerka”, niemogąca doczekać się poznania osób, jednak kontakty z…ogólnie, osobami, sprawiały jej trudności, ponieważ jej całe serce należało na 1D. '' Nagle na swoim ramieniu poczuła dotyk ręki. Odwróciła się, machając przy tym swoimi długimi włosami. 'Bonnie: '''Hej, jak masz na imię? – ''Powiedziała z entuzjazmem. '''???: Jessica. Mogę tu usiąść? – Wskazała na wolne krzesło koło Bonnie. Bonnie: '''Pewnie! ''Nieśmiałą dziewczyną była '''Jessica Easton. Lekko spóźniła się na apel, jednak nie przegapiła najważniejszej części – przemowy Rhondy.'' Bonnie: 'Więc…skąd przyjechałaś? '''Jessica: '''Jestem z Chicago. A ty? '''Bonnie: '''O, ja jestem ze Seattle. ''… '''Jessica: '''I..jak ty masz na imię? '''Bonnie: '''O, ja jestem Bonnie. Zgaduję że jesteś tu juniorką? '''Jessica: Skąd wiedziałaś? Bonnie: Taki tam instynkt… Jessica na nią spojrzała. Bonnie: Żartuję, przecież to wolne miejsce jest właśnie dla Ciebie. Jesteśmy razem w klasie. Jessica: A, no tak, głupia ja… Bonnie: Nie mów tak, Jess..Mogę tak do Ciebie mówić, „Jess”? Jessica: A, jasne, spoko…To..czym się interesujesz? Bonnie: O mój Boże, One Direction, kocham ich, to mój ulubiony zespół, mam ich wszystkie koszulki, plakaty, kubki, podkładki pod mysz... Rhonda: '''Witam, nazywam się Rhonda Abster. '''Kim: '''O, to ona jednak mówi. '''Rhonda: '''Jestem dyrektorką tej szkoły. Koło mnie siedzi moja siostra, wicedyrektorka – Heidi. Drodzy uczniowie. Drodzy rodzice. Drodzy nauczyciele. Drodzy pedagodzy. Drodzy… '''Ktoś z siedzących: '''Dobra już, jedź dalej! '''Rhonda: '''Ta, właśnie, dzięki. Nawiasem mówiąc, witam najmądrzejszą młodzież w USA! Wasi rodzice muszą być dumni z takich..mądrych dzieci. … '''Rhonda: Więc…Są jakieś pytania? … Ktoś z siedzących: 'Nie! '''Rhonda: '''Dobrze, czyli możemy w końcu przejść do najważniejszego!! Witam was w…SAINT FOSS ACADEMY! ''Pociągnięto za sznurki, by otworzyć wielki, zawieszony w górze plakat z logiem szkoły. '' '''Rhonda: '''Czekajcie, co do cholery? ''Zamiast plakatu pojawiła się blada dziewczyna ze sznurem zawiązanym wokół szyi. Prawdopodobnie była już nieżywa. '' '''Rhonda: '''O mój Boże. ''Przez pewien czas niektórzy myśleli że to tylko żart, a inni byli w takim szoku, że nie mogło to do nich dotrzeć. W końcu po chwili wszyscy zaczęli krzyczeć i uciekać z sali. 'Rhonda: '''DRODZY PAŃSTWO, PROSZę WSZYSTKICH O NATYCHMIASTOWE OPUSZCZENIE TEGO BUDYNKU, TERAZ!! ''Do Rhondy podbiegła jej siostra. 'Heidi: '''Myślę, że to nieżywe ciało. '''Rhonda: '''Tak, też tak myślę. '''Heidi: '''Więc…co mamy robić? ''– powiedziała z zakłopotaniem. 'Rhonda: '''Wiesz…radzę Ci uciekać. ''Heidi zaczęła biec w kierunku wyjścia. Tymczasem Rhonda jako jedyna nigdzie nie uciekała, wpatrując się w ciało dziewczyny. '''Jakiś biegnący nauczyciel: '''Rhonda, dlaczego nie uciekasz!? '''Rhonda: ''(przykłada telefon do ucha) 9-1-1..tak, musicie tu koniecznie przyjechać. '' '' ''Na miejsce przybyła policja i karetka. Wszyscy uciekli z sali, oprócz Rhondy i szkolnej pielęgniarki, '''Betty'. Do Rhondy podeszła kobieta.'' ???: Oficer Margie Dunn, miło mi panią poznać. – wyciągnęła jej rękę na powitanie, jednak ta nie przyjęła propozycji. Rhonda: 'Okej, bardzo, zabawne, a teraz powiedz mi co się stało z tą dziewczyną. '''Margie: '''Wow, wow, wow, spokojnie. '''Rhonda: '''Ja JESTEM spokojna. ''Margie na nią spojrzała. 'Margie: '''Okej.. '''Rhonda: '''A teraz, powiedz mi co się z nią stało. '''Margie: '''Jak, pewnie wszyscy, podejrzewamy samobójstwo. Lecz, temu przyjrzy się dopiero lekarz sądowy. '''Rhonda: '''Czekaj…to znaczy, że ona nie żyje? ''Margie miała właśnie jej odpowiedzieć, jednak podeszła do niej jej asystentka – Cas. 'Cas: '''Cześć Margie, zrobiłam protokół… ''- spojrzała na kobiety.- Ups, przepraszam, że wam przeszkodziłam. 'Margie: '''Nie, nie, nie, nic się nie stało złotko, ale teraz poczekasz chwilę i przyniesiesz mi podwójną białą kawę ze Starbucksa naprzeciwko, okej? ''Dała jej pieniądze, a ta poszła. 'Rhonda: '''Więc? '''Margie: '''Nie żyje. '''Rhonda: '''Od kiedy? '''Margie: '''Jak już mówiłam, tym się zajmuje lekarz sądowy, jednak podejrzewamy że od jakichś 4 godzin. '''Rhonda: '''Ale…to niemożliwe, jak dostała się do szkoły tak wcześnie? '''Margie: '''Na razie tego nie wiemy. '''Rhonda: '''Och… '''Margie: '''A jak miała na imię? '''Rhonda: '''Nie wiem…miałam na myśli..O Jezu! '''Margie: '''Spokojnie, policja i lekarz sądowy się wszystkim zajmą, jak na razie pani i pani szkoła jesteście bezpieczni. ''Do kobiet podszedł jeden z sanitariuszów. 'Sanitariusz: '''Niestety, nie udało nam się jej uratować. Było już za późno. '''Rhonda: '''O mój Boże…Ale to nie ma sensu, przecież…jakim cudem ona powiesiła się w takim miejscu, żeby każdy mógł ją zobaczyć? ''– powiedziała z rozżalonym tonem. 'Margie: '''Przypuszcza pani, że się powiesiła? '''Rhonda: '''Tak, tak przypuszczam… ''Margie i sanitariusz zaczęli odchodzić. 'Rhonda: '''Margie, zaczekaj! ''Margie do niej podeszła. 'Margie: '''Hmm? '''Rhonda: '''Ale…co ja mam im wszystkim powiedzieć!…Przecież to zrujnuje moje dobre imię i dobre imię tej szkoły! Jak ja mam się im wytłumaczyć, co ja mam im powiedzieć!? '''Margie: '''Spokojnie, uspokój się. '''Rhonda: '''Oh, już to powiedziałaś! '''Margie: '''Po pierwsze musimy zidentyfikować ofiarę i powiadomić o całym zajściu jej opiekunów prawnych. Po drugie, lekarz sądowy musi ocenić czy było to samobójstwo, czy… '''Rhonda: '''Morderstwo? '''Margie: '''Ta, morderstwo. '''Rhonda: '''Ale to przecież niemożliwe. .. '''Margie: '''Po trzecie musimy wszystkich przesłuchać, i na razie zabezpieczyć to miejsce. ''– Rhonda chciała jej coś powiedzieć, jednak ta wyrwała jej to z ust. – ''I jeśli chce pani to wszystko wyjaśnić, musi pani najpierw poczekać, aż pozwolimy znowu otworzyć, przeszukać i oczyścić szkołę. '''Rhonda: '''Czekaj, przeszukać? '''Margie: '''Taak…? '''Rhonda: '''I…ile to potrwa? '''Margie: '''Nie możemy na razie powiedzieć, a nawet jeśli byłoby to samobójstwo, to i tak trzeba wszystko dokładnie opisać z opiekunami prawnymi ofiary. ''Rhonda przytaknęła zdenerwowana. 'Margie: '''Coś się stało? '''Rhonda: '''N-nie. ''W końcu przyszła Cas, i podała Margie kawę. 'Margie: '''Oh, dziękuję Ci złotko. ''Łyknęła kawy. 'Margie: '''Mmm, moja ulubiona. A teraz zaprowadzi mnie pani do swojego gabinetu. '''Rhonda: '''Co, mojego gabinetu, i tak jest pusty!? '''Margie: '''Muszę. ''- spojrzała na asystentkę Cassidy. – A ty Cas poczekasz tutaj moment, okej? 'Cas: '''Pewnie. ''Rhonda przewróciła oczyma, i mocno się zakłopotała. Poszła z Margie na górę, do swojego gabinetu. '' Gabinet Rhondy: '''Rhonda: '''Naprawdę powiedziałam, nie masz tu czego szukać. '''Margie: '''Powiedziałam, taka rola policjanta. ''Otworzyła drzwi od pokoju kluczem i zobaczyła tam…porządek. Przeszukała wszystkie szafki i szuflady, jednak poza stosami kartek o statusie szkoły, zasadach rekrutacji itp., nie znalazła nic obciążającego Rhondę o jakiekolwiek podejrzenia, natomiast znalazła spis wszystkich uczniów. 'Margie: '''Masz szczęście, jesteś czysta…Na razie… ''Rhonda zamknęła drzwi na klucz i poszła z Margie na dół, znowu do sali. Policjantka poszła porozmawiać ze swoją asystentką. Do dyrektorki szkoły podeszła '''Betty Lynch '– pielęgniarka, która została by pomóc Amandzie…jak i Rhondzie.'' '''Betty: '''Rhonda, naprawdę tak mi przykro. Zanim przyjechało pogotowie próbowałam ją uratować z całych sił, ale niestety…było już za późno… '''Rhonda: '''Ech…Oczywiście, szkoda mi dziewczyny i jej rodziców, tylko jak ja to wyjaśnię wszystkim uczniom i im rodzicom…Mam nadzieję że nikt nie zrezygnuje z tej szkoły, nawet nie wiem gdzie oni się podziali…Jak sądzisz, napisać do wszystkich jakiś e-mail teraz, czy poczekać aż przyjdą wyniki sekcji zwłok… '''Betty: '''Sama nie wiem…Może omów to z Heidi. '''Rhonda: '''Nie sądzę, ona…ona nie łapie się w tych sprawach. '''Betty: '''Zrób jak uważasz. '''Rhonda: '''Zrobię. ''Do kobiet podeszła Margie. '' '''Margie: '''Znaleźliśmy w spisach i wizerunkach uczniów tę dziewczynę. ''– pokazała jej zdjęcie. ''– '''Amanda Warhol. To miał być jej pierwszy rok w tej szkole. Teraz musimy znaleźć jej rodziców. Rhonda: A…kiedy będą wyniki sekcji zwłok? Margie: 'Powiedziałam Ci, nie wiemy tego. Teraz idę na posterunek, ogłoszę, kiedy będzie można znowu otworzyć szkołę. ''Tego samego wieczoru, gabinet Rhondy. Dyrektorka siedzi przy swoim biurku, pisząc na laptopie e-mail do rodziców. Jego treść brzmiała tak: '''Drodzy Rodzice! Pisze do Was Rhonda Abster, dyrektorka Saint Foss Academy. Wiem, że zapewne, po dzisiejszej sytuacji na apelu, jesteście zszokowani i nie wiecie, czy ta szkoła będzie na pewno bezpieczna dla Waszych dzieci. ''' '''Jednak, po paru godzinach od zdarzenia, dostałam wyniki sekcji zwłok. Dziewczyna, zwana Amanda Warhol, popełniła samobójstwo. Nie wykazano w okolicznościach jej śmierci udziału osób trzecich. Przykro mi to teraz pisać, ponieważ dziewczyna miała od tego roku uczęszczać do pierwszej klasy naszej szkoły. ' Mam nadzieję, że Państwo okażą się wyrozumiali i zrozumieją, że nie miałam z tym nic wspólnego. Na razie niestety nie wiem, kiedy szkoła zostanie ponownie otwarta, ze względu na to, że policja musi wszystko uporządkować. ' Pozdrawiam, ''' '''Rhonda Abster WYŚLIJ Tydzień później Rhonda siedzi w swoim gabinecie pisząc jakieś papiery. Nagle do pokoju wchodzi jakaś osoba. Jest nią…Margie. Margie: 'Witam, otwarte…? '''Rhonda: '''Jak widać tak. '''Margie: '''Szkoła została przeszukana. Nie znaleźliśmy żadnych poszlak, ale nadal nie wiemy, czy Amandę zabił ktoś czy…czy ona sama siebie zabiła. Może pani z powrotem otwierać szkołę. '''Rhonda: '''Hmm, lepszej wiadomości nie mogłam się spodziewać… ''Parę, dni później, znowu apel, znowu wszystko to samo. 'Rhonda: '''Dziękuję za ponowne przyjście do naszej szkoły. Wiem, że wszyscy jesteśmy zszokowani, a wręcz oburzeni tym co się stało uczennicy naszej szkoły. Amanda Warhol – tak miała na imię biedaczka. Stopniowo będziemy informowali państwa o pogrzebie Amandy, ale zapomniałam powiedzieć o jednym. '''Nasza szkoła jest bezpieczna. '''Przyrzekam na to, że tu stoję, że nikomu w tej szkole nic nie grozi. ''– w oddali widać osobę w czarnym stroju, która po chwili wychodzi z sali. ''–Zapomniałam powiedzieć… ''Jakieś 20 minut później… 'Rhonda: '''Dziękuję za uważne wysłuchanie, a teraz proszę uczniów o pożegnanie się z rodzicami i rozejście się wszystkich do wypisanych na kartkach sal. Witam w Saint Foss Academy! ''Na korytarzu. Tłok, rodzice żegnają się z dziećmi, i dzieci z rodzicami. Widać Bonnie przytulającą tatę, Jessicę żegnającą się ze swoim ojcem. Gdzieś w tym tłumie stali Josie, Ryan, Kim i Ted. 'Kim: '''Uch, ale szopka. Na jej miejscu po tym co się zdarzyło bałabym się pokazać twarz. ''– spojrzała na Rhondę stojącą parę metrów dalej. - ''W sumie, patrząc na nią, już dawno chodziłabym w burce… '''Josie: '''Przynajmniej to było samobójstwo. ''Spojrzeli się na nią. 'Josie: '''W sensie…Dobrze, że to było nie wiem, morderstwo.. '''Ted: '''Tak… '''Kim: '''O mój Boże, czy my na serio znowu musimy iść spotkać się z tą starą lampucerą? – ''Spojrzała się na Valentinę. 'Ted: '''Hej, nie mów tak o niej? ''Kim spojrzała się na niego. 'Kim: '''Um, ty jej nienawidzisz, ledwo miałeś 2 w zeszłym roku!? '''Ted: '''Tak, ale..trzeba mieć respekt do nauczycieli! '''Kim: '''Hmm, nie wiedziałam że nagle masz do czegoś respekt… ''Weszła do sali. Josie i Ryan spojrzeli się na siebie i również weszli, a za nimi Ted. 'Valentina: '''Witam moich wychowanków! Myślę, że jesteście zadowoleni że to już ostatni wasz rok w tej szkole? '''Kim: '''Tak… '''Valentina: '''Kim… '''Kim: '?? 'Valentina: '''Mniejsza o to, w tym roku chcę Was naprawdę porządnie przygotować do egzaminów, dlatego…- Wyciągnęła z szuflady papiery, a uczniowie już zaczęli jęczeć. – Przygotowałam dla Was próbne testy. Proszę…Josie, Stephanie, Ryan, Campbell..Kim….Ted… ''Tymczasem w klasie, w której znajdowały się Jess i Bonnie. 'Ambar: '''Witajcie. Nazywam się Ambar Black i mam zamiar uczyć Was francuskiego. Będę też Waszą wychowawczynią. Jest to mój pierwszy rok w tej szkole, dlatego bądźcie wyrozumiali. Mam nadzieję, że przez te 4 lata wspólnej nauki i zabawy dojdziecie do wspaniałych wyników na świadectwie ukończenia szkoły. Jest mi bardzo przykro o tym mówić, ale..W naszej klasie miała być zabita dziewczynka, Amanda. Jest mi bardzo szkoda jej rodziców, i mam nadzieję, że będziemy o niej zawsze pamiętać. Będziecie mieszkać w piwnicach, w pokojach. Tutaj są… ''Zadzwonił dzwonek, wszyscy wyszli z sal. Jess zauważyła Kim na schodach i od razu do niej pobiegła. 'Bonnie: '''Hej, Jess! ''Odwróciła się i wpadła na wychodzącą z sali Eleanor. 'Eleanor: '''Oh, przepraszam. '''Bonnie: '''Nic się nie stało. '''Eleanor: '''Nie, to moja wina…To mój pierwszy raz w tej szkole i naprawdę trudno mi ogarnąć to wszystko. '''Bonnie: '''Czekaj, co masz na myśli przez „pierwszy raz”? '''Eleanor: '''Przyszłam na miejsce Amandy..Amandy Warhol. '''Bonnie: '''Oh.. ''Tymczasem na schodach. Kiedy Kim schodziła w dół, wchodząca na górę Jess złapała ją za ramię i powiedziała: 'Jess: '''Czekaj, czy ty jesteś tą Kim Wentworth!? '''Kim: '''Tak. Mogę iść? ''Schodziła na dół, ale Jess ją powstrzymała. 'Jess: '''Czekaj! '''Kim: '''Co chcesz? ''– powiedziała zirytowanym tonem. '''Jess: '''Jesteś taka popularna, i piękna… '''Kim: Ta, wiem. MOGĘ JUŻ IŚĆ? Zaczęła schodzić, a Jess ją znowu zawołała. Jess: 'Czekaj! '''Kim: '''Nie teraz, skarbie. Dorośli mają ważne rzeczy do załatwienia… ''Spojrzała się na Stellę stojącą na dolę i poszła do niej. Do Jessici podeszły Bonnie i Eleanor. Wszystko obserwowała Stephanie. 'Stephanie: '''Nie przejmuj się, ona zawsze taka jest… ''Poszła w dół. 'Bonnie: '''O mój Boże, sposób, jaki Cię potraktowała był wredny! W ogóle po co z nią gadasz? '''Jess: '''Um, nieważne, a…Kto stoi koło Ciebie? ''Bonnie się chwilę zastanowiła. 'Bonnie: '..Aa, to jest Eleanor, przyszła na zastępstwo Amandy, czyli tej, która zginęła. 'Jess: '''Miło mi Ciebie poznać, Eleanor. '''Eleanor: '''Dziękuję, Ciebie też! ''Podały sobie ręce. 'Eleanor: '''Więc…Co myślicie o naszej wychowawczyni? '''Bonnie: '''Hmm, wydaje się fajna. '''Jess: '''Ta… ''Popchnął ją schodzący w dół Ryan. 'Ryan: '''Jak leziesz? '''Eleanor: '''Ech, realia liceum…Może lepiej pójdźmy do naszych pokojów, co? '''Bonnie: '''Ta…A który macie numer pokoju? '''Eleanor i Jess: '''47. '''Bonnie: '''O mój Boże!!! Będziemy razem w pokoju, aa!! ''Poszły na dół. Do Stelli, stojącej na korytarzu, podeszła Kim. 'Kim: '''GDZIE TY BYŁAŚ!? '''Stella: '''Byłam w klasie…jak każdy… '''Kim: '''I? To że to nasz ostatni wspólny rok w tej szkole, to nie znaczy, że możesz się szlajać po całej szkole! '''Stella: '''Przepraszam… '''Kim: '''Uch, dobrze że to już ostatni rok… ''Poszła sobie, natomiast do Stelli podeszła Stephanie. 'Stephanie: '''Hej, nie daj się tak traktować! Powiedz jej „Nie jestem twoim kurwa popychadłem i nie pozwolę Ci mnie tak traktować!”, co? '''Stella: '''Nie powinnam z Tobą gadać… '''Stephanie: '''Uch…Dlaczego ona nie jest w ogóle asertywna? ''Tymczasem do klasy Valentiny wszedł Ted. 'Valentina: '''O, hej. '''Ted: '''Czy nikogo nie ma w klasie? '''Valentina: '''Tak, jest pusta. ''Ted poszedł do niej i zaczął całować po szyi od tyłu. 'Valentina: '''Ted, umm…Nie wydaje mi się, by to miało sens. '''Ted: '''Co masz na myśli? '''Valentina: '''Myślę, że powinniśmy z tym skończyć. '''Ted: '''Ale..Czemu, przecież jesteśmy oboje szczęśliwi!? '''Valentina: '''Tak, ja wiem, też się czuję z Tobą szczęśliwa, po prostu…Przez te wakacje myślałam o wielu rzeczach. Posłuchaj, ja jestem dorosła, a ty jesteś jeszcze nieletni. Słuchaj, jeśli ktoś się o tym dowie, mogę pójść do więzienia! I to przez Ciebie. Poza tym…to już twój ostatni rok w tej szkole, a potem co? Będziesz mnie „odwiedzać”, żeby uprawiać ze mną seks? Przykro mi, Ted, na razie musimy z tym skończyć, to i tak cud, że przez te 3 lata nikt nas nie przyłapał. '''Ted: '''Okej, jeśli tego chcesz…Ale..zobaczysz, będziesz tego żałować. ''Wyszedł z klasy, przed którą stała Kim. 'Kim: '''Uh, co ty tam robiłeś? '''Ted: '''Ja..poprosiłem panią Valentinę, by dała mi jakieś dodatkowe materiały! '''Kim: '''Ha, od kiedy ty się niby przejmujesz nauką? '''Ted: '''To jest ostatni rok, Kim. Obiecaliśmy, że poprawimy nasze wyniki w nauce, i…Ja mam zamiar to spełnić… ''Kim na niego spojrzała, a ten od niej odszedł. Tymczasem do swojego pokoju weszły Jess, Eleanor i Bonnie. 'Bonnie: '''Eeep, to nasz pokój!! Ale się okropnie cieszę!! – otworzyła drzwi od łazienki. – O mój Boże, mamy nawet prysznic i wannę!! No nie spodziewałam się!! '''Eleanor: '''Ta, świetnie..To, może się rozpakujemy, i potem pozwiedzamy szkołę, co? '''Jess: '''Tak. ''Tymczasem do gabinetu Rhondy weszła jej siostra, Heidi. 'Rhonda: '''Oh, Heidi! Świetnie że się wreszcie zjawiłaś po tym, jak pomogłaś mi uporać się z tym wszystkim! '''Heidi: '''Po pierwsze – byłam przerażona. '''Rhonda: '''Nie przesadzaj, ja też ale jakoś dałam sobie radę..jak zawsze… '''Heidi: '''Uch, jak zawsze!? Nie udawaj lepszej ode mnie. '''Rhonda: '''Ja nie udaję… '''Heidi: ' Po drugie – nie poinformowałaś mnie o żadnych swoich działaniach, i po trzecie, to ty tu w końcu jesteś główną dyrektorką! 'Rhonda: '''Och, czyli jednak przyznałaś rację, że mam więcej władzy, i że nie radzisz w sobie w byciu, zaledwie, vice-dyrektorką?? '''Heidi: '''Tego nie powiedziałam. '''Rhonda: '''A teraz Cię przepraszam, ale muszę iść na stołówkę coś zjeść, i pozałatwiać parę ważnych spraw – w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie. ''Obie wyszły z pokoju. Tymczasem na kanapie na korytarzu siedzieli Josie, Ryan i Kim. '' '''Kim: '''A może na serio powinnam zacząć się uczyć? ''Telefon Kim zaczął dzwonić. 'Kim: '''Sorry, muszę odebrać. ''Odebrała telefon i odeszła. 'Kim: '''Halo? '''Dzwoniący: '''Masz naprawdę ładny tyłek. '''Kim: '''Uh, co? Ted, wiem że to ty. ''Ted podszedł do niej od tyłu, a ona się odwróciła. 'Ted: '''Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? ''Pocałowali się. 'Kim: '''Twój numer się, wyświetlił, głąbie. '''Ted: '''Hmm, więc ta aplikacja nie zapewnia 100% anonimowości… '''Josie: '''Uch, najpierw trzeba ustawić numer jako prywatny… '''Ted: '''Skąd wiesz? '''Josie: '''W sensie…nie że korzystałam z tej apki, ale chciałam kiedyś nabrać mojego ex-chłopaka. Ech, dobre czasy… '''Kim: '''A czemu miałeś taki dziwny głos? ''Usiedli koło Josie i Ryana. 'Ted: '''Widzieliście tę nową apkę? Nazywa się „Voice Changer”. Potrafi zmienić Twój głos, tak jakbyś to nie ty mówił. I – jest totalnie darmowa. '''Josie: '''Wow, naprawdę fajna, muszę ją ściągnąć, co nie, Ryan? '''Ryan: '''Jasne, kochanie. Tylko nie używaj jej do straszenia swojego ex-chłopaka. '''Josie: '''No jasne. ''Pocałowali się. Tymczasem gdzieś na szkolnym korytarzu Jess, Bonnie i Eleanor zwiedzały szkołę. '' '''Bonnie: '''Wow, jest taka duża! Moja podstawówka była jak połowa, nie, ćwiartka tej szkoły! ''Dziewczyny minęły ołtarzyk poświęcony Amandzie Warhol. '???: '''Biedna dziewczyna. L ''Odwróciły się. Za nimi stała…'Angelina Dawson, nauczycielka plastyki. Jednym słowem – szurnięta.'' Angelina: '''Och, witajcie! Nazywam się Angelina Dawson. Zgaduję że jesteście nowymi uczennicami w naszej szkole, co? ;-) Ja was będę uczyć plastyki. Mam nadzieję, że energia z waszych obrazów będzie pozytywna, tak jak moja…kiedyś…No dobra, nieważne. Ale zapamiętajcie trzy kluczowe zasady. '''1. 'DO MOJEJ SALI MOŻESZ WEJŚĆ PIERWSZY RAZ, KIEDY ZADZWONI DZWONEK NA NASZĄ PIERWSZĄ LEKCJę W PIERWSZYM ROKU SZKOLNYM' 2. 'N I E W O L N O DOTYKAĆ MOICH OBRAZÓW' 3. 'N I E W O L N O MALOWAĆ POZA MOJĄ SALĄ NA TERENIE TEJ SZKOŁY!' Angelina: 'Zrozumiano? '''Bonnie, Jess & Eleanor: '''Umm, tak? '''Angelina: 'Świetnie. J Widzimy się niedługo… Odeszła. '''Eleanor: '''Okej, to było dziwne? '''Jess: '''To…co, może wejdziemy na stołówkę? '''Eleanor: '''Właściwie to nie jestem, głodna ale…okej. ''Weszły na stołówkę. Podeszły do pani dającej obiady, '''Lindy.'' Bonnie: 'Umm, jest tu coś wegańskiego? '''Linda: '''Słuchaj, ja nawet nie wiem czy to mięso, to jest mięso. '''Bonnie: '''Umm…okej? ''Linda wrzuciła jej na talerz szparagi? '' '''Bonnie: '''Okej, może być..? ''Odeszła. Jess i Eleanor wzięły swoje dania i poszły zająć stolik. Jess zauważyła, że Kim siedząca przy swoim stole odeszła na chwilę, więc dosiadła się do jej stolika, kiedy Kim tam nie było. 'Eleanor: '''Co ty robiisz..? Nieważne. ''Usiadła koło Bonnie. Tymczasem Kim wróciła do swojego stolika. 'Kim: '''To ty? Wynoś się! '''Jess: '''Myślałam…Myślałam, że nikt tu nie siedzi! '''Kim: '''Pojebało Cię!? Nie wolno zajmować MOJEGO STOLIKA. ''Tymczasem ze swoim jedzeniem do dziewczyn podeszli Josie, Ryan, i Ted. 'Ted: '''Co ona tu robi? '''Josie: '''Znamy się? '''Kim: '''Właśnie. I teraz dam Ci solidną nauczkę, żebyś już nigdy nie siadała przy moim stoliku… ''Wzięła jej obiad i wywaliła go jej na głowę. Eleanor wstała. 'Eleanor: '''Co ty robisz!? ''Wszyscy się na nią spojrzeli. 'Kim: '''Znamy się? Ach tak, zapomniałam. To ty jesteś tą, która przyszła na zastępstwo zabitej dziewczyny. ''Eleanor rzuciła w nią swoją papką. 'Kim: '''Och, jak śmiesz!? ''Wylała na nią swoją wodę. 'Kim: '''Doigrałaś się! ''Rzuciła w nią swoim kotletem. Na stołówce rozpoczęła się walka na żarcie. Wszyscy wrzeszczeli i rzucali w siebie jedzeniem. Tymczasem jakiś czas później w gabinecie Rhondy… 'Rhonda: '''Wy dwie, wiecie co wyście zrobiły!? ''– naprzeciwko niej siedziały Eleanor i Kim. – ''Kim, ty mnie już zdziwisz, ale ty, Eleanor! Zaczynam żałować że jednak przyjęłam Cię do tej szkoły…Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, a ''– zbliżenie na jej usta – ''WYWALĘ WAS ZE SZKOŁY. A teraz znikać mi z oczu. ''Obie wyszły z pokoju i poszły w różne strony. 'Rhonda: '''Nastolatki… ''Eleanor weszła do swojego pokoju i zaczęła płakać na swoim łóżku. Kim poszła do swojej łazienki, w której była Josie. 'Kim: '''Ech, nie wierzę! Po prostu nie wierzę! Co to w ogóle miało być, czemu te bachory-juniory się z nami zadają! ''Do pokoju weszła Stella. 'Kim: '''TY. '''Stella: '''Kim, ja nie.. '''Kim: '''TO TWOJA WINA. Ech, nie dość że nie mogę się dodzwonić do mojego dostawcy jedzenia, i przez to muszę jeść na tej obskurnej, starej stołówce, to jeszcze ty mnie PORAZ KOLEJNY zawiodłaś! Gdzie wtedy byłaś, co!? Co było ważniejsze niż ja!? '''Stella: '''Byłam wtedy w toalecie… '''Kim: '''Hmm, czyli twoje sranie jest ważniejsze niż moje jedzenie w spokoju! Ja już nie wytrzymam. Robię imprezkę, ale ty, masz na nią ZAKAZ WSTęPU. Rozumiesz? A, i jeszcze żadnych juniorów. No to zaczynamy… ''W tle zaczęło lecieć ''[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2JuxM-snGc ''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f2JuxM-snGc]'' . W międzyczasie pokazywano malującą się i ubierającą się Kim i Josie, szykujących się do imprezy Teda i Ryan, oraz Kim i innych rozsyłających do siebie SMSy o imprezie. Kim się ucieszyła i powiedziała „Idealnie”. W końcu, około godziny dwudziestej pierwszej, na sala gimnastyczna była prawie cała zapełniona. '' 'Ted: '''Kim, może powinniśmy ściszyć? No wiesz…Prędzej czy później jakiś nauczyciel tu przyjdzie i zakończy imprezę. '''Kim(Pijana): '''Haha, nie żartuj! ; DD No to co, gdzie jest jeszcze moja wódeczka..? ''Ted westchnął i spojrzał się na Josie i Ryana. '' ''Tymczasem na Posterunku Policji, w gabinecie w którym pracują Margie i Cas. 'Margie: '''Hej, Cas, mam coś dla Ciebie. '''Cas: '''Hmm? '''Margie: '''Przyszły wyniki z sekcji zwłok tej dziewczyny, znalezionej na sali gimnastycznej. Według lekarzy sądowych…'było to morderstwo. Cas się przestraszyła. Cas: 'Ale jak to?? '' - spytała przestraszona. 'Margie: '''Tak, jutro tam pójdę i dowiem się o sytuacji w tej szkole. Od tamtego czasu nie dostaliśmy jakichś zgłoszeń ''– spojrzała na swój zegarek. ''– jest 21, Rhonda na pewno nie śpi. ''Tymczasem gdzieś na korytarzu, z toalety wyszła Eleanor, i idąc minęła przechadzającą się akurat po szkole Stephanie. 'Eleanor: '''Hej…Ty..nie idziesz na imprezę? '''Stephanie: '''Ech, nie, imprezy nie są dla mnie. Poza tym i tak Kim nie chce mnie widzieć, więc… ''Eleanor to ZROZUMIAŁA. 'Eleanor: '''Aha..a..gdzie idziesz? '''Stephanie: '''A, nigdzie, po prostu często z nudów przechadzam się po szkole. I..wiem, że jesteś pewnie zła, czy smutna, po tym, co zrobiła ci Kim. Ale uwierz mi – nie musisz się nią przejmować. Znaczy – ja też jej nie cierpię, chodzę z nią niestety do klasy, poza tym, to dobre że stanęłaś w obronie swojej koleżanki. '''Eleanor: '''No..tak…Tylko ja po prostu nie mogę przyzwyczaić się do tej szkoły, i…- ''zaczęła płakać -'' ciężko mi z tym, że to ja przyszłam na zastępstwo Amandy Warhol, czuję się taka głupia, i nie zasługuję na to, żeby być w tej szkole. '''Stephanie: '''Oj, nie mów tak. –''przytuliła ją. – ''Mi też jest jej szkoda, ale nie powinnaś w końcu o sobie tak mówić. Na pewno jesteś bardzo mądra, skoro dostałaś się do tej szkoły. Kim jest po prostu wredna, wykorzystuje wiele osób, chociażby Stellę. '''Eleanor: '''Kim jest Stella? '''Stephanie: '''Ech, to jej popychadło. W zasadzie, nie powinnam tak mówić. Ciągle przynosi jej jedzenie, picie, i…właściwie nikt nie wie, czemu jest jej tak posłuszna… '''Eleanor: '''Może znały się, i ona to robi, bo Kim daje jej kasę żeby opłacać szkołę? '''Stephanie: '''Niee, one poznały się dopiero w szkole, poza tym Stella jest od niej o rok młodsza. A ty się z kimś zaprzyjaźniłaś? '''Eleanor: '''Właściwie to mam pokój z Jessicą i Bonnie, ale..Jess jest nieśmiała i dziwnie się zachowuje, a Bonnie jest…zakręcona… '''Stephanie: '''Hmm, a poznałaś już Angelinę, nauczycielkę plastyki? Lepiej na nią uważaj. Pamiętaj przestrzegać jej „trzech złotych zasad”, bo inaczej Cię obleję, albo, w najlepszym przypadku, postawi Ci dwóję na koniec roku. '''Eleanor: '''Hmm, ta, zdążyłam już ją poznać. Jest dziwna. A moja wychowawczyni, Ambar Black, uczy francuskiego, kojarzysz ją? '''Stephanie: '''W życiu o niej nie słyszałam. Musi być nowa w tej szkole. '''Eleanor: '''A ta dyrektorki, Rhonda i Heidi, jakie one są? '''Stephanie: '''Heidi – nawet do zniesienia, Rhonda – wydaje się ostra, ale przyzwyczaisz się. Okej, muszę już iść… ''Zaczęła iść. 'Eleanor: '''Gdzie idziesz?? '''Stephanie: '''A..muszę załatwić pewną sprawę… ''Odeszła od niej. 'Eleanor: '''Hmm, dziwne… ''Poszła do swojego pokoju, w którym była Bonnie. 'Eleanor: '''Gdzie Jess? '''Bonnie: '''Powiedziała że musi dać pani Black jakieś papiery…Nie wiem o co chodziło… ''Tymczasem w tej samej toalecie na korytarzu, w której była Eleanor przed lustrem malowała się wystrojona Jess. 'Jess: '''Idealnie. ;* ''Do toalety weszła Stella. 'Jess: '''O, hej Stella. '''Stella: '''Skąd znasz moje imię? '''Jess: '''Ze źródeł informacji. A tak poza tym, ja jestem Jess. ''– wyciągnęła jej rękę na przywitanie, jednak ta jej nie uścisnęła czy coś. '''Stella: '''Posłuchaj mnie uważnie, nie możesz się tak popisywać Kim i całej reszcie, nie wiesz w co się pakujesz. '''Jess: '''A czemu niby? ; * '''Stella: '''Posłuchaj mnie, nie wiem czemu to robisz, ale nie rób tego, bo skończysz jak ja. Zaufaj mi. '''Jess: '''Skończę jak ty? '''Stella: '''Chodzi mi o to, że… ''Do toalety nagle weszła…pijana '''Kim.'' Kim: 'Heej dziewczyny! To co, wpadacie na moją imprezę? '''Stella: '''Kim,… '''Jess: '''No pewnie! '''Stella: '''Kim, nie chcę być niemiła, ale jeśli nie ściszysz tej muzyki to…dyrektorka Rhonda będzie zła. '''Kim: '''No co ty, wyluzuj! To co dziewczyny, idziemy na nasze *babskie party*? '''Stella: '''Kim, ja nie żartuję, ja Cię tylko chronię. '''Kim: '''Oj, nie przesadzaj! To co, Janika, idziemy? '''Jess: '''Oczywiście! ''Wyszły z toalety nadal na imprezę a Stella poszła do pokoju. Tymczasem do szkoły weszła Cas. Na korytarzach było pusto, a ona nie wiedziała gdzie jest gabinet Rhondy. 'Cas: '''Halo? Pani Abster? ''W oddali szła jakaś ciemna postać. 'Cas: '''Hmm… ''Spojrzała na plan sal. 'Cas: '''Ostatnie piętro. ''Weszła po schodach na górę, w międzyczasie rozglądając się po szkole. ''Tymczasem siostra zakonna, ucząca religii, '''Dorothy Wall, modląca się akurat przed snem w swojej sali, zaczęła słyszeć coraz głośniejszy hałas imprezy.'' Dorothy: 'No nie mogę! Już ja im zaraz dam… ''Wyszła z sali i zeszła na dół. Gdzieś dalej widać było stojącą postać z nożem w ręku. '' ''Tymczasem na imprezie, na której nadal trwała szalona zabawa, z Kim i jej świtą tańczyła Jess. Do sali weszła Stella, próbująca po raz ostatni ostrzec Kim. 'Stella: '''Kim, wiem, że jesteś, i będziesz na mnie za to zła, ale widziałam siostrę Dorothy, nie wiem co ona tu robi o tej porze, chyba się modli, schodzącą na dół. Jeśli dyrektor Rhonda się o tym dowie, będzie na Ciebie zła. Posłuchaj, robię to dla Twojego dobra. '''Kim: '''Oj tam, mam gdzieś Rhondę. ;p ''– podniosła swój kubek. ''– To co chłopaki, pijemy dalej, no pewnie! ''Stella się zmartwiła. Tymczasem po korytarzu szła Cassidy. 'Cas: '''Ech, po co muszę tu włazić. Zresztą, to jej robota, nie moja! Ta stara głupia suka mnie kiedyś popamięta.. ''Weszła do gabinetu i zamknęła za sobą drzwi. Rhondy tam nie było. '''Cas: '''Halo, pani Abster? ''Cisza. '''Straszna muzyka.'' Cas: 'Hmm, widocznie nie ma tej suki.. ''Zaczęła przeglądać jej papiery. '''Cas: '''Hmm, co my ciekawego tu mamy… ''Nagle usłyszała że ktoś zamknął na zamek drzwi od środka. Odwróciła się i spojrzała na drzwi.'' '''Cas: '''Rhonda, czy to ty?? – ''szła do drzwi, aż nagle usłyszała z tyłu jakiś dźwięk. – Margie, to ty?? '''''Napięcie. Ktoś się do niej od tyłu skrada. .'' ''. Odwróciła się. Osoba przebrana w maskę Krzyka uderzyła ją. Ta upadła. Cas: 'Proszę, nie rób mi nic złego! ;( ''- skuliła się. ''Tymczasem na Sali gimnastycznej impreza wciąż trwała. Pomimo tego, że weszła tam siostra Dorothy, pijana Kim nadal nie chciała zakończyć zabawy. '''Nagle światła zaczęły gasnąć. Jedno po drugim. W końcu na sali nie było żadnego światła. Ludzie zaczęli panikować. Nagle oświetlona została scena, nad którą zleciał wielki plakat, z napisanym „Goodbye, Amanda”. Wszyscy zaczęli z krzykiem i paniką uciekać z Sali.'' Stella: 'Co to jest? ''– zapytała z zaniepokojeniem. 'Josie: '''Nie mam bladego pojęcia… ''KONIEC ODCINKA. '''W NASTęPNYM ODCINKU „SCREAM ACADEMY”: (muzyczka) '''Jess: '''Więc…dlaczego chciałaś mnie „ochronić”? -- '''Valentina: '''Nie, Ted, to koniec, już nie jesteśmy razem! -- '''Kim: '''Masz przerąbane! -- '''Kim: '''Więc…Zgadzasz się? '''Campbell: '''Oczywiście. -- '''Eleanor: '''Kogo masz na myśli? '''Stephanie: '''Nazywa się Dustin. Kocham się w nim od pierwszej klasy, ale…wstydzę się to mu powiedzieć… -- '''Margie: '''Szukam mojej asystentki Cassidy Thomas, widziała ją gdzieś pani? '''Rhonda: '''Nie, nigdzie jej nie widziałam. -- '''Eleanor: '''Eleanor. '''Keith: '''Keith. -- '''Rhonda(Głośniki): '''KIMBERLY WENTWORTH DO MOJEGO GABINETU, TERAZ. Kategoria:Odcinki Scream Academy